Touhou vs. Capcom/Hayato Kanzaki
Bio Hayato Kanzaki is a rebellious young Japanese bounty hunter from the year 2348, where mankind is capable of intergalactic travel and established contact with extraterrestrials. Living on his own and caring about others - especially the children living in the orphanage in which he was raised, and his close friends June, Saturn, and Gamof, this care for people is the driving force that prompts him to go against Dr. Edward Bilstein: a mad scientist bent on taking his revenge against Earth while attempting to conquer it and the rest of the universe. Movelist Skill Cards *Hien: A leaping spin slash command normal that can go over low attacks. *Dokuryuu: Running command normal where Hayato slashes outward. Has some lag that makes it unsafe. Can slash past the foe in order to follow up with Souryuu. **Souryuu: Followup to Dokuryuu, Hayato swipes down on the foe from behind. *Dai Oiuchi Kougeki: Hayato dive stabs downward in midair. Bounces off the foe if it hits, where Hayato can still perform midair attacks. *Shiden: An outward slash followed by a downward cut in a forward moving motion. *Guren: Hayato slashes upward in the air vertically with his plasma sword. Can be used in midair. The L version makes him slash upward with small height. The M and H version makes him dash forward a bit and rises higher. *Byakkohou: A command grab where Hayato does a hooking arm motion to grab the foe, then smashes them upward with an upward angled elbow if it connects. Spell Cards *Rasetsuzan: A Hyper version of Shiden. Hayato gets ready for an assault then proceeds to do a series of seven slashes. Final hit will knock back the opponent. Both start-up and recover is long therefore unsafe if guarded. *Engetsu: Hayato raises his blade above his head and quickly slashes down on the ground creating pillars of shockwaves in front of him. This attack can hit the opponent OTG. *Plasma Field: Hayato gathers energy and releases a spherical energy field around him. If this move connects with a unguarded opponent he will enter in a state of unlimited Spell Card gauge. For roughly ten seconds, Hayato can use any of his Spell Cards without depleting his Spell Card gauge. Can also be done in midair. Last Word *Black Hayato Urarasetsuzan: Hayato will proceed to grab his opponent with a deep stab, if he succeeds, the entire screen turns black and he will slash the opponent multiple times. Once the screen turns back to normal, Hayato appears in his Black Hayato form as the final blow. Misc. *Battle Intro: Hayato jumps off his motorcycle and activates his plasma sword before he says “I’m a bounty hunter, so I don’t fight to show off.” *Taunt: He strikes a pose with his sword and says “Easy bounty.” *Victory Pose: He deactivates his Plasma Sword and says “I have no time to deal with a weakling. Stand aside!” Winning Quotes My blade can slice through anything, remember that. I fight to take down the forces of Bilstein, what do you fight for? Heh, don’t worry. I can assure you there is no bounty on you. I may be a bounty hunter, but I fight for Justice, not money. Vs. Self: That’s one way to combat your inner demons. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Your cypher is not bad; however my plasma sword is superior. Vs. Chun-Li: June? No… it couldn’t be… Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: This one reminds me too much of Byakko. Vs. Dante and Viewtiful Joe: I am not Luke Skywalker, I am Hayato Kanzaki! And another thing, what is this “Lightsaber” you keep talking about? This is a Plasma Sword! Vs. Ryu: So you too struggle with a dark power within. Perhaps that is why this man’s spirit felt so kindred. Vs. Tron: I fight evil warlords with robotic soldiers, not arrogant little girls with their toys. Vs. Guile: A warrior should never use a blade? Please… it doesn’t matter how you fight, what you fight for is what truly matters! Vs. Akuma: Your understanding of dark power is incredibly archaic and weak. Vs. Youmu: Your blade is more formidable than I thought. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: You do a pretty good job guarding this world. I'm surprised they don't pay you enough. Vs. Marisa and Tessa: Sorry, but I'm not letting you get your grubby little hands on this sword. Vs. Nitori: I'd love to let you give it a look, but I can't let just anyone hold my weapon. Vs. Meiling: How about stopping by the orphanage next time you take a break? The kids would love to meet you. Vs. Sakuya: Stopping time won't do you much good if you're knives can't beat my swordsmanship. Vs. Remilia and Demitri: If you want my blood so bad, you're gonna have to go through my plasma blade first. Vs. Flandre, Cirno, Koishi, BB Hood, Megaman, Kogasa, Sonson, Murasa and Roll: Ah, jeez. It just ain't right fighting little kids. Vs. Utsuho, Yukari, Rumia, Mima, Shinki, Wriggle, Mystia, Tenshi, M. Bison, Juri, Wesker, Medicine, Nue, Dr. Wily and Seija: Well, hope you had fun playing the bad guy, because you're not escaping my blade. Vs. Keine: How much would it cost to give these kids an education? Vs. Ichiren and Jin: Bigger ain't always better. Make sure your friend there remembers that. Vs. Byakuren: Guess your mantras weren't enough to block my sword. Vs. Miko, Momiji, Zero, Soki, and Trish: Looks like I'm on top when it comes to sword play. Vs. Mamizou: Just because you can look like me doesn't mean you can copy me. Vs. Kokoro: Damn. I couldn't tell what the hell she was thinking. Vs. Kaguya: You aren't getting any special privileges just because you're royalty. Vs. Shikieiki and Komachi: Sorry if all the scum I sent your way gave you trouble. Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: I've been in so many battles, bullets are like flies in a bug-zapper to me. Vs. Vergil: What's the point of branding a sword like that if you can't use it the right way? Vs. Captain Commando: What do you mean I've only had two games? Vs. Asura: You better get going. I don't want a little girl to be without her father. Vs. Felicia: Those kids must have a lot of fun having a cat for a caretaker. Vs. Morrigan: Your flirtations will not work on a highly-trained bounty hunter like me, temptress. You will not hinder me on my mission. Vs. Hsien-Ko, Sakura and Batsu: Not bad, but you're too young to be taking on a bounty hunter. Vs. Cammy: You're fast, but I cut faster. Vs. Yuugi: Jeez, even Jun's not that strong! Vs. Satori: Don't tread minds so carelessly, little lady. Vs. Anakaris: The kids might not like seeing me slice up a mummy. Vs. Amingo: Is this creature another one of Bilstein’s creations? Vs. Spencer: That arm is like butter next to my plasma sword. Vs. Hina: I'll deal with my problems on my own terms. Vs. Masamune: Ever heard of quality over quantity? You’re not gonna win relying on more than one sword. Vs. Kasen: How is that arm able to block my plasma sword? Vs. Dan: You just don't know what you're getting into, buddy. Vs. Ken: I hope my kids can one day be a part of a nice family like yours. Vs. Nick: My saber will mow them down quickly. Vs. Seiga: Were you just trying to rob my orphanage in a santa suit? What the hell? Vs. Nero: Your blade is more formidable than I thought. Ending (Hayato is seen with a huge briefcase full of money.) Hayato: Not only did I save the world from a dragon, but I was able to bring in Dr. Wily, M. Bison and Albert Wesker. Damn, this is a lot of cash. You know….This could be used for something… (Scene cuts to the orphanage where Keine is seen reading a history book to the kids with Hayato smiling nearby.) Keine:….And that is when feudalism ended in Japan. Hayato: I will keep doing this job….for the kids…. so that they can have a bright future. Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters